1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and in particular, relates to a structure of a stator thereof comprising a magnetic plate and a printed circuit board stacked together by calking and an assembly method of the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, in a tape recorder and a video tape recorder, a capstan shaft is used in a combination of a pinch roller to transport a magnetic tape at a constant speed. The capstan shaft is driven at a constant speed by a motor. Recently, a direct drive method is employed, wherein the capstan shaft is directly connected to a rotor of a capstan motor.
In such a capstan motor as employing the direct drive method, the capstan motor generally comprises a rotor and a stator. The stator comprises a stator substrate having a magnetic plate made of a zinc steel sheet and a printed circuit board stacked together by calking, a bearing holder for rotatably supporting the capstan shaft through bearings and a stator core having windings and forming magnetic circuits, wherein the the stator core and the bearing holder are fixed to the stator substrate. The capstan shaft is integrally fixed to the rotor thereof.